


【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】美男子的缺陷？

by Icefllaya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Lanling Wang | Saber, 咕哒兰陵
Kudos: 3





	【Fgo】【咕哒兰陵】美男子的缺陷？

#说在前面#

兰陵王幕间剧情相关

就，短小地摸了个鱼。

我家的咕哒君x他的兰陵王

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

兰陵王，容姿秀丽，骁勇善战，待人接物彬彬有礼，在一众女性从者中备受追捧，就算在美人如云的迦勒底也是以帅气闻名的美男子从者。毕竟能用脸发宝具的从者到现在还是迦勒底的头一个——来自现身说法之后被爱人糊脸的某年轻御主。

然而，不是所有迦勒底的人都喜欢这样完美的美男子从者。

“所以说啦——”

“那个美男子到底算——什——么——啦——？”

“……哈……？”藤丸立香从书本间抬起头。

今天是O年jump的发售日，一如既往拿着刚出的杂志趴在床上开始专注世界第二自由和世界第三自由的漫画家作品的藤丸立香，在听到黑胡子的抱怨声后疑惑地抬头。

“今天不是《Oargaret》的发售日……”年轻的御主思索了一下，“也不是《花O梦》的。”

“我是说那个叫兰陵王的超级美男子！”黑胡子看到藤丸立香一脸疑惑的样子感受到了泄气，“御主你在是故意转移话题吗？”

“我只是直白地对你的迷惑行为表示费解。”藤丸立香放弃了继续沉浸在世界第二自由的漫画家创造的猎奇世界，从床上慢腾腾地爬起来变为盘坐，“所以？你和长恭有过节吗？”

“那倒是没有……”

眼瞅着御主已经有些不快地举起了右手的令咒，红色的魔力在御主手上隐隐发光，黑胡子立马求饶。

“虽然迦勒底美男子泛滥成灾，但是那家伙有些过头了吧！”

“黑胡子认为完美到这个地步的人一定会有缺陷，所以那个美男子内心一定也藏着某种阴暗面！”

“…………呜啊出现了，黑胡子对帅哥的单纯敌意。”

藤丸立香觉得自己应该说些什么阻止这个莫名其妙的事态继续发展下去，但是黑胡子并没有注意到御主微妙的尴尬情绪，陷入了他人完全无法干扰的自我世界中。

“因此在下黑胡子，打算偷偷跟踪兰陵王并曝光他的真面目！”

“OK！Let's GO！”

“……呜哇。”黑胡子走后，迦勒底的御主像是刚刚反应过来自己错过了阻拦什么糟糕事情的机会一样，头疼地捂住了双眼，“长恭会生气的，肯定会生气的。”

年轻的御主又倒回了床上，逃避般用O年jump盖住自己的脸。

“就装作不知道吧，嗯对，只要我装作不知道……”

……但是事情还是会发生啊！藤丸立香内心的小人愤怒地掀了桌子。

“综上所述，御主！”黑胡子慷慨激昂地和藤丸立香宣布调查结果的同时，藤丸立香被兰陵王面具后射出的冰冷眼神刺得扭开了头。

“美男子的内心也是美男子！”

“……嘛，确实长恭举手投足都很……”

“御主您不要一起掺和！”兰陵王一个眼风杀过去，藤丸立香乖乖地闭上了嘴。

【晚点儿再跟你算账。】兰陵王眼神里明明白白向自己的御主传达着信息。

【我什么都没做啊。】藤丸立香乖巧地眨了眨眼。

连面具都挡不住兰陵王的冷笑，他向藤丸立香示意了一下从紫式部那里得到的书。

藤丸立香张了张嘴，最后还是在兰陵王的威压下沉默了下去。

另一边，继续发表自己感想的黑胡子很明显没感受到兰陵王和御主之间的暗潮汹涌。

“……在下的心跳回路都开始嗡嗡地运转起来了哦！”

“黑胡子，我劝你别……”藤丸立香艰难地开口。

“御主，我能阻止这位海盗吗？”兰陵王微笑着拔出了剑。

放弃做任何反抗的藤丸立香举手投降，示意兰陵王断掉那个没救海盗的心跳回路吧。

这场闹剧最终在黑胡子“为什么兰陵王是100级满np值啊！”的呼声中以陈宫的烟花作为了完结。

“呼，终于清爽了。”兰陵王像是刚大扫除丢掉所有垃圾般畅快地拍了拍手上根本不存在的灰，并在进入御主的房间后熟练地锁上了门。

藤丸立香几乎不可见地抖了一下。

“立香，”此时的兰陵王已经摘下了面具，卸下了武装，变回了高长恭——将要出鞘的宝剑，“揭发美男子的缺陷？”

“呃，我想阻止来着……”

“这本书？”

“呃，刑部姬的新书。”

“你说的是我跨在你身上浑身大汗的这种书？”高长恭一边面不改色快速翻着从紫式部那里拿到的本子，一边时不时扫了几个眼刀给藤丸立香。

年轻的御主用食指挠了挠微微发烧脸颊，“寻找灵感用。”

瞬间明白自家恋人的小脑瓜里在想什么的高长恭“腾”地脸涨得通红。

“长恭——”藤丸立香见好就像小狗一样蹭过去，揽着高长恭的肩膀把自己的额头抵在对方的肩窝上摩挲。

“长恭你还生气吗？”

藤丸立香很懂得怎么利用自己的优势讨好恋人，高长恭从来受不了藤丸立香像小动物一样用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛期待地望着他。

这次也一样，高长恭不自觉地就伸手开始揉搓藤丸立香的脸颊，而藤丸立香顺从地用脸颊回蹭高长恭的手，像是被rua得舒服的猫一样眯起了眼……

……等高长恭再度回过神来自己在干什么的时候，他已经没有余裕再和藤丸立香呛声了。

“长恭，”御主迷恋地看着高长恭，挂在发丝上的汗珠，透着粉红色的皮肤上的吻痕，遗留在坚实腹肌上的液体，“长恭。”

这可比刑部姬的本子刺激多了。藤丸立香有些贪婪地妄图把眼前展现的所有的美景都刻在自己的脑海力，当然，如果能在骨头上刻上高长恭做//爱时的表情，他会毫不犹豫切开自己的肌肉。

“等，等等，”高长恭努力调整着自己的呼吸，保持这个姿势让他并不舒服。因为重力的原因感觉自己的身体被从中间劈开，高长恭不得不紧绷自己的大腿撑住自己的体重。“哪里不对。”

藤丸立香没有给高长恭更多说话的机会，抓着爱人的小腿拉向自己，只留下了高长恭细小的一声惊呼和更加剧烈的喘息。

美男子的内心也是美男子，这个发现很遗憾？

“……怎么可能让人发现啊，”第二天清早直接在御主房间赖床的高长恭把自己埋进了枕头里，“缺点是‘太宠立香了’也太羞耻了。”

“咦，有什么不好嘛。”趴在一边终于能继续安静看O年jump的藤丸立香扭过头，在爱人的发旋上留下轻吻。

高长恭头也不抬地伸手推开了藤丸立香的脸，藤丸立香笑眯眯地亲了一下高长恭的手心。

“反正也没人敢有异议。”

“不要顶着可爱的脸说可怕的话。”

藤丸立香心情颇好地吐了吐舌头，随手给刑部姬发了新的剧本，得到了对方迅速刷屏的一堆表情符号和吵眼睛的尖叫声。

END

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

急速摸鱼！急速下线！

我永远喜欢咕哒君和兰陵王。


End file.
